Scooter
Scooter is a female customer who made her debut in Papa's Wingeria. She is the female worker in Papa's Donuteria. Flipdeck Info Hometown: Starlight City Loves: Cherries Hates: Snapping Decks Scooter is a thrill-seeking skater from Starlight City. She can take all those bumps and bruises that come with skating because she grew up with three rowdy, older brothers. Amongst her other interests, Scooter absolutely loves rollercoasters. Luckily for her, she can ride them every day before work at Papa's Donuteria located right inside Powder Point. Appearance Scooter has mid-tone skin and short auburnish-brown hair worn with a dark green cap. She wears a maroon jacket with a black shirt underneath, green jeans, and black/gray shoes with yellow laces and black soles. She carries a skateboard which is strapped to her back. Orders Papa's Wingeria *3 Honey Mustard Boneless Wings (left) *3 Celery (left) *6 Carrots (right) Papa's Hot Doggeria *Hot Dog on a Chicago Bun *Ketchup *Relish *Onions *Sport Pepper, Tomato, Sport Pepper *Drink and Popcorn: **Large Root Beer **Small Cheddar Corn Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner D *Red Velvet Cake *Orange Frosting *Cupcake 1: **Vanilla Drizzle **Spooky Sprinkles (Rainbow Sprinkles in other holidays) **Candy Corn (No other Toppings in other holidays) **Sugar Skull (Cherry in other holidays) **Candy Corn (No other Toppings in other holidays) *Cupcake 2: **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Nutty Butter Cup Papa's Freezeria HD * Large Cup * Marshmallows * Red Velvet Syrup * Regular Blend * Whipped Cream * Strawberry Topping * Wildberry Derps * 3 Cherries Papa's Pastaria *Regular Mafaldine (Bowtie in other holidays) *Three Cheese Sauce *5 Fried Ravioli (No other toppings in other holidays) *2 Tomatoes *2 Meatballs *Poppyseed Roll Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Large Cup *Marshmallows *Strawberry Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Strawberry Topping *Wildberry Derps *3 Cherries Papa's Wingeria HD *3 Honey Mustard Boneless Wings (left) *3 Celeries (left) *6 Carrots (right) Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *6 Banana Peppers (left) *6 Tomatoes (left, bottom right half) *8 Meatballs *Light bake *4 slices Papa's Cheeseria *Three Cheese Bread with Havarti Cheese *Shredded Lettuce *Grilled Chicken *Sun Dried Tomatoes (Fajita Peppers in other holidays) *Sauteed Onions *Strawberry Vinaigrette (Honey Mustard on other holidays) *Regular *Fries: **Crinkle Cut Fries **Nacho Sauce **Chives Papa's Bakeria * Red Velvet Crust * Strawberry Filling 1/4 * Cherry Filling 2/4 * Marshmallow Filling 1/4 * Rocket Whip (Outer Ring) (Whipped Cream on other holidays) * Toasted Coconut (Outer Ring) * 9 Dipped Strawberries (Inner and Center Ring) (Cherries on other holidays) Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! She is playable in the game. She uses her skateboard as a weapon, and her special skill is the double jump. She has a different slide move than most of the other playable characters. Ranks required to unlock her * Papa's Wingeria: Rank 8 * Papa's Hot Doggeria: Rank 2 * Papa's Cupcakeria: Rank 49 * Papa's Freezeria HD: Rank 9 * Papa's Pastaria: Rank 27 * Papa's Freezeria To Go!: Rank 9 * Papa's Wingeria HD: Rank 10 * Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Rank 40 * Papa's Bakeria: Rank 37 Papa's Next Chefs *2012: She earned more votes than Kayla but lost to Utah in the finals. She did earn enough votes to finish in 2nd with James in the Blueberry Division. *2013: She earned more votes than Zoe and Clover winning the Dr. Cherry division with James. She then lost to Willow in the semi-finals. *2014: She earned more votes than Sue and Sasha winning the Mango Division with Carlo. She then earned more votes than Trishna in the semi-finals and Clover in the Grand Final winning the tournament with Tony. Trivia *Her name was actually guessed on the Flipline forums before Papa's Wingeria was released. * In the 2012 Halloween picture used by Flipline Studios, she wears a Jacksmith costume. *Her Wingeria order is similar to that of Skyler's. *She is often mistaken for a male character due to her name and appearance. *Scooter and Tohru are the female characters in which more ingredients are unlocked with them. *In Papa Louie 2, when you double jump or slide down a hill, she will ride on her skateboard. *Scooter is the only character with the Double Jump skill in PL2:WBA to return in Papa Louie 3. * Her skateboard has a picture of a Cherry Bomb under it. *The amount of votes she received in Papa's Next Chefs 2014 surpassed the number of votes in Papa's Next Chefs 2013. Order Tickets Scooter's order in papa's wingeria.jpg|Scooter's order in papa's wingeria Scooter Papa's Cupcakeria.jpg|Scooter's Cupcakeria Order Scooter's_Cheeseria_Order.png|Scooter's Cheeseria Order Scooter's Cheeseria order during Valentine's Day.png|Scooter's Cheeseria order during Valentine's Day Scooter's cupcakeria to go.png|Scooter's Cupcakeria To Go! order during Halloween Gallery Scooter star.png|Scooter's customer profile picture when she's a star customer. Scooter regular.png|Scooter's regular customer profile picture, when she's not a star customer. happy scooter.png|Scooter is pleased! Halloween2012.jpg|Scooter was Jacksmith in 2012! Scooter Outfits.png|Scooter in' 'Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack!'' Scooter.PNG|Scooter and James #1 of the Cherry Division in Papa's Next Chefs 2013 unlocked.png|New Customer:Scooter! Okay Pasta - Scooter.png Scooter defying touchscreen logic.PNG|Scooter...''how are you operating a touch screen with a catcher's mitt? Scooter unpleased.png|Angry Scooter in Wingeria qwerty.png|Scooters User Photo Perfect Pasta for Scooter.png Perfect Pasta for Scooter 2.png Perfect Pasta for Scooter 3.png Awards mango1.jpg|Carlo and Scooter won the Mango Division (Papa's Next Chefs 2014) gif.gif Winners of Papa's Next Chefs 2014.gif Orderatseat.jpg|Scooter taking Matt's and Prudence order Tony and scooter are scooter costume LOL.png|Tony and scooter are Scooter Costume LOL get Over it.PNG|Get Over It Scooter And Get To Work Now!!! Rank 17.png|Scooter as Shaira's server and friend! bandicam 2014-08-15 22-37-51-063.jpg Scooter H.jpg Rivals HD 1.jpg|Scooter & her Dr. Cherry Division Rival get Perfect!!! Big Pauly HD 1.jpg Scooterdonuter.jpg|Scooter in her Donuteria uniform Scooter_1.jpg|Scooter without her cap Scooter_2.jpg|Scooter without her cap and jacket Screen shot 2014-09-25 at 18.36.06.png Screen shot 2014-09-25 at 18.36.24.png Screen shot 2014-09-25 at 18.36.38.png|Sky Ninja breaks down Screen shot 2014-09-25 at 18.36.44.png|Scooter angry, that she has been tricked (while Papa Louie taps her in the shoulder) 2ND Scooter Papa's Cupcakeria.jpg|Perfect on Scooter! Frame3.jpg|Scooter with Lisa in Bon Voyage Part 3 Papa's Donuteria - Chef Selection Screen.png Scooterperfect.png|Scooter with perfect wings in her first appearance, Papa's Wingeria Frame6.jpg Scooter pl3.png|Scooter's outfits in Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack! Cus.JPG ScooterWingeriaHDPerfect-Bronze_.jpg|Scooter goes to bronze with perfect wings! Papa'sCheeseriaScooterPerfecto.png|Perfect sandwich for Scooter! Scooter - Style B - Papa Bakeria.png|Scooter Style B in Papa's Bakeria Scooter Perfect Score (Bakeria).png|Perfect pie for Scooter! Fan Art Scooter (again, rough cut drawn... might mess up like Rita...).png|Art by G, requested by Luis. scooter2.jpg|Made by Kspoppy scooter as chibi by liselottelove.jpg|chibi scooter by liselottelove Scooter(Dountria)chibi maker.jpg|Scooter(Donutria Uniform)chibimaker Tempor.png|Scooter with Donuteria Uniform by Almei Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa's Wingeria Debuts Category:Worker Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:S Characters